


Eevee Evolution Drabbles

by PrezKoko



Series: KnB Eevee Evolution Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Pokemon AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around the Generation of Miracles and their respective Eevee Evolutions.</p><p>Characters added as they appear:<br/>Chapter 1 - Aomine and Umbreon<br/>Chapter 2 - Why Kise chose Jolteon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine and Umbreon

**Author's Note:**

> Random little drabbles! GoM + Eevee Evolutions are so cute!!!

Aomine was lying down in his usual basketball court. His Umbreon sat on its haunches, emitting a soft glow as Aomine spun a basketball on the crook of his fingers. He looked contemplative, as if the basketball will hold the answer to life.

After a moment, he twitched his hand and the basketball shot towards the hoop.

It dropped inside with a soft ‘swish’.

His Umbreon quietly padded over to it and carefully began rolling it back towards Aomine.

Aomine took the basketball and gently pat his Umreon on the head. He looked at the sky intently.

“Let’s win next time,” he said, face serious.

Umbreon simply nodded.


	2. Why Kise chose Jolteon

All the Generation of Miracles had received their Eevee before they reached their third year.

The only exception to this had been Kise. By the time he got his everyone else had already evolved their Eevees to their respective forms.

“So it was the only Eevee in the group for a while then?” Kagami asked, cautiously petting Kise’s Jolteon. Although its fur looked spiky, they were actually really soft.

“Nah, only for the first week,” Kise said with a grin.

“Kise-kun bought a Thunder Stone as soon as he had a chance,” Kuroko elaborated.

Kise nodded enthusiastically. “I didn’t know where to get Evolutionary Stones so we all went shopping as a group. It was really fun!”

“Oh, did you go to a specialist department store?”

“Yep! There were so many different types of stones. I nearly forgot to put Eevee back into its pokeball before entering the store too. Thankfully Kurokocchi reminded me or I wouldn't have had a choice in the matter.”

That brought up another question. “Why did you chose the Thunder Stone?” According to some survey Furihata read to him, Jolteon was one of the least popular Eevee evolutions.

Then again, if Kise had been the last one, maybe he wanted to have a different type to everyone else’s.

Kise began to laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head, even as Kuroko frowned.

“It was a very impulsive choice,” Kuroko said, the slightest hint of disapproval in his tone.

“Impulsive?” Kagami turned to Kise questioningly.

“Yeah...I didn’t realise there were so many stones, so I was originally going to sit down and have a proper think about it. But then my phone ran out of battery.”

“...”

“And since none of the others had an electric type pokemon…”

“...”

“Jolteon it was~!”

Kagami paused in his careful petting to stare at Kise in disbelief.

Thankfully, his Jolteon didn’t seem to mind the impulsive evolution choice. It let off a cheerful “Jol!” and nuzzled its owner’s chin.


End file.
